Shut up Hanna!
by Silent Talks
Summary: Emily loved how much her friends got along with Paige, except those times Paige and Hannah managed to be alone. Oneshot maybe TwoShot if the story is liked
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, here's a funny light one-shot of the relationship between Emily's friends and Paige. **

**You know the drill: Sorry for any mistakes (english is my second language), and feel free to review, say hi, critique and shout any comments that you may have for this. **

**This is a one-shot but if the story is liked i may turned it into more.**

* * *

Hannah Marin was a force to be reckoned. Paige knew that of course, but never in her wildest dream could she imagine herself in this particular situation. It wasn't the alcoholic "fruity" drink all over her shirt, or the intense glare from a very particular muscular short- haired lady, oh no, it was the almost innocent puppy eyes the blond fashionista was throwing her way. Why oh why she didn't follow Emily's instructions for "a night out with Hannah" was beyond her –"Oh Emily you owe me big time" she thought to herself

_"Hannah?" said a very strained voice she later recognized to be her own

-"Yeah Paigy?" Answered a buzzed blonde.

-"What is the meaning of this?" asked Paige gesturing from her shirt to the she-bull in front of her. Someone that still was throwing a mean glare her way while breathing hard through her nose.

Hannah apparently thought that having a private conversation was better in this case and with a toss of her hair managed to drag/shove Paige into a dark secluded corner, to the displeasure of the she-bull who snorted and followed them with her angry evil eyes.

–"Listen Paigy"- started the girly girl ignoring the rather abrupt growl of Paige at the new nickname. –"This lady kept on bugging me for a dance even tough I said no several times!"

-"How does that translate into my favorite shirt getting drenched with cheap alcohol? - Asked Paige in her better "babysitter" voice.

\- "Oh well"- answered the blond with a dismissive tone –"I told her I'm came with you to this beautiful and elegant bar (a snort came out of Paige's nose) and now she's convinced that she has to fight you in order to have my hand" finished Hannah with a dramatic sigh

Paige went along with the explanation to the very end where she almost threw up the drink she just had - "Wait…what?" – She practically screamed. –"You told trunchbull's daughter that I'm your girlfriend?"- Hannah adopted a very innocent look and smiled in a "sorry" kind of way

After a few seconds where Paige managed to connect eyes with Trunchbull Jr. she took a deep breathe were she could hear Emily's voice in her head repeating "Patience Paige, just remember to be patient with her" and then turned to the blonde saying "Well we could just say the truth and tell her that you are very much straight and in love with Caleb" said the swimmer with a shrug of her shoulders. When she started to make her way to the angry "Lady" (more like Mexican fighter, in a very close nacho libre style) Hannah pulled desperately of her arm causing her to smack back into the dark secluded "Seriously what the fuck" Hannah corner. –"ARE YOU CRAZY"- exclaimed the blonde. –"Then she would just plummet me into the ground, you don't get it because you're gay (cue Paige's offended stare) but the lesbians in Rosewood are like a mafia Paige (cue rise of eyebrow) … THEY ARE!"- Expressed Emily's friend with an intense rant. –"If they figure out that I was in a gay bar just for the sake of pink drinks and ego boost then I might as well be dead"- finished the fashionista with a duh face.

Paige had to count till ten in order to get her wits. – "Hannah"- she started with the softer voice she could muster. -"The gay bar was YOUR idea and this whole lesbian conspiration theory is beyond crazy. She's not gonna kill you, at best she'll try to flip you all night long"-

-"Flip?"-

-"Never mind Hannah, let's just settle this thing ok? I'm feeling nachina libre's glare all the way from there" Sure enough, when the dynamic duo turned in Beth's way (oh! So she HAD a name) She was taking her jacket off and folding her long sleeves all the way to her elbow, she was ready to kill.

-NO! Please Paigy can't you do this for me? I swear it will win you brownie points with Em" – exclaimed a desperate blonde. –"What? You want me to fight that thing? Hannah! Look at her super size form! I'll be dead before I can throw a punch! - Hannah answered with a hand gesture in a dismissive way -"You could totally take her Paigy".

Paige had to roll her eyes at the nickname that appeared to stick with her when Hannah was at her care, because that was that this is. Em was visiting her Nana so she designated Paige as the new designated Hannah sitter of the weekend seeing as Spencer and Aria had bed buddies plans with Toby and Ezra.

"If I didn't knew better, I'd say you are enjoying the prospect of two women fighting for you Han"- after a minute of Hannah Smirking Paige let her eyes bulge "OMG, Hannah! You ARE enjoying this don't you!

Hannah couldn't defend herself because in that moment she-wolf (Beth) interrupted their conversation by pulling Paige's hair all the way to the floor. Paige let out an outraged scream and pulled herself into a standing position. Quickly she located her opponent and started to circle her.

-"Hey Paige, I guess she couldn't wait for a chance to kiss me, huh? - Came from the crowd. Without needing to see the instigator she threw a "SHUT UP HANNAH!"

Thrunchbull Jr. was a good fighter; Paige honestly thought she worked part time with the WWE fighters. -"Listen Beth, Can't we settle this as adults?"- Tried Paige once she realized there's no way she could get out of this fight alive. –"BORING! - Made its way to Paige ears and with a roll of her eyes she repeated "SHUT UP HANNAH!"

Beth didn't have any intention of stopping and with strength of a bull managed to connect a well-placed punch to Paige's face. The swimmer's head snapped back with so much force that the crowd let out a "oooooooooooooooooohhhhhh"…. Including Hannah.

-"For the Love of God Hannah. You better call Spencer and get us out of here or I swear I'll let Beth here have her way with you!" Shouted Paige.

In 30 minutes they were safe in the Hastings house, all thanks to Spencer, who wasn't all that happy to cut short her date with officer Cavanaugh.

-"Every time"- she started to say

Two chastised girls, one with unruly hair and the other one with a purple shiner on her eye casted their eyes to the floor.

-"Every time Em's out of Rosewood and Paige is on Hannah duty you guys manage to get in the weirdest most dangerous problems" a –"We know"- made itself present.

-"I mean I could get it from Han ("Hey!) but YOU McCullers?"- "Don't you know better?"

Paige managed to keep quiet, spencer, after all, WAS RIGHT. She disobeyed the very first rule of the "How to be on Hannah duty and survive all night" manual Emily gave to her that last time (she ended covered in mud with a rubber chicken on her head…don't ask)

The rule that said "DON'T EVER, FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS SACRED, LET HANNAH DICTATE THE PLAN FOR THE NIGHT"

-"Well shit, who could say no to that puppy crazy eyes?"

An amused albeit little exasperated Spencer let out a long sigh – "You know that I HAVE to report this to Em right?"

Shouts of –"please No"- and –"I'll let you win the next hockey game if you don't" were quick to appear. A smirking Spencer answered –"Sorry girls, you have let me no choice"-

A crying Hannah couldn't resist the exclamation of –"FINE, but for the record, I told Paige that fighting is never the answer, she just couldn't resist defending my honor".

Two pair of eyes rolled all the way to their sockets and two angry voices let out shouts of

"SHUT UP HANNAH!"

."Jeez, intense much guys?"-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Due to a lovely response to the first chapter I decided to continue this story. I still don't know how much am I going to write, I guess I will let the plot and your thoughts guide me.**

**Thanks to let me see my mistake in calling Hanna: Hannah, that's settled now. If you find another mistake please let me now and feel free to tear me a new one via PM or reviews.**

**Having said that, you know the drill: I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. Please review, comment or chat with me. Your thoughts, comments and opinions make my day**

**Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

Spencer Hastings was in shock. This was major news, as she didn't get shocked by anything. It takes something out of extraordinary to completely make her stop thinking *shudders*. Something like Hanna trying to make breakfast at something so pristine, delicate and elegant like the Hastings' kitchen.

The paralysis stopped however, when the blonde tried to microwave a pan full of cheese. –"Hanna! What in the world are you doing?"- Said the preppy girl, just in time to save her kitchen… and maybe, with Hanna on cooking duty…their lives.

-"Nachos!"- Said an unforgiving yet excited voice. –"Now, why do you have to stop my fun Spence? I was trying to offer the perfect morning snack"- finished Hanna ignoring the eye roll she got as an answer.

. "We talked about this Han; Nachos are not a breakfast meal, besides, do you know what happens when you stuck metal inside the microwave?"- Asked an exasperated Spencer

."Duh, It heats up faster!"- Spencer couldn't do more than blink tree times without uttering a single word. She decided that maybe, in Hanna's case, self-taught and learning experiences were the best so she took a deep breath and let out an –"Of course, sorry Han. Just for this time, let's heat up the cheese in the stove ok?"- The smug face that started to show on the blonde's face came to a halt and instead a smirk appeared – "Wait, Are YOU, Spencer Hastings, Mrs. I hate to do everything without order, saying we should eat nachos for BREAKFAST?"-

-"… If it gets my Kitchen safe and you in a peaceful mode, then so be it"- a reluctant voice let out.

-"NACHOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS, OMG wake up Paigy we are SO getting fat this fine morning!"- Screamed the fashionista while running up to her friend's bedroom. –"Wait Hanna, take it easy with Paige, she is still…"- a groan of pain interrupted the statement. –"…Sore."

What followed up next was a situation only possible when the last names McCullers and Marin got involved. Still, it was pretty amusing to watch so, as she heard the tumble of noises coming down the stairs, spencer secured the best sit possible in the house: Her comfortable sofa

Cue the view of Hanna trying to get away from Paige's rage. Both of them almost killing themselves on the stairs and tackling each other without an obvious winner, so as always, Spencer had to intercede in the name of peace.

-"What would Emily say if Paige managed to get another Shiner Han?"-

That would do it, in a beat both Paige and Hanna were sitting with stiff postures on the kitchen table and –"MY GOD PAIGE, could that thing get any more big or purple?"-

Paige put a hand over her eye and with sheepish gesture asked, - "Is it THAT bad? Han managed to hit my eye by accident when she tried to gently wake me"- she finished directing a mean glare to the dismissive blonde, who only smiled in return.

Everyone in the room shuddered. Emily wasn't going to be happy with this. The girls always managed to maim, hurt or get Paige drunk when she was out-of-town. She didn't trust them with her. The only reason Paige was still able to hang with the "gang" was because Em trusted her… not them… well that and thanks to other ways of coercion that Paige was not comfortable to mention out loud.

-"When is Corporal Fields arriving to base anyway? Wasn't she supposed to arrive yesterday? - Asked Hanna –"Weather problems, she's coming home tonight. Which means that we can't figure out a way to hide this thing"- said Paige gesturing to her purple eye.

Hanna and Paige sighed again, although Spencer couldn't take off the smirk that she wore. – "Now this is something I'll definitely want to see, at what time does she touches base?"-

."Shut up Spence"-

-"At eight"-

Answered two different voices with different tones. Hanna was scare out of her mind due to Emily's certain anger once she finds out, and Paige adopted a dreamy look and a stupid smile on her face. That smiled stayed until someone's shoe connected with her head – "Ow, What the hell Spence!"-

"Tone down the sweetness McCullers; I've got honey all over me just from seeing you stupid in love face"- Dictated Spencer with a dull voice despite the huge smile she was wearing. She WAS HAPPY, Em deserved love and Paige, without a doubt, LOVED HER.

The inevitable McHastings fight is interrupted by a cheerful hello from the door. Aria entered the room sharing hugs and smiles. Her bambi eyes (breaking the impossible) widen even more at the sight of Paige's face. –What in the world happen to you?"-

The answer came from two people inside the room –"Hanna happened"- Hanna didn't know to be more offended by that or about the fact that Aria accepted that answer as perfectly explained one before shrugging her tiny shoulders and letting out an –"Em's going to plummet you Han"-

Hannah rolled her eyes

-"I could definitely take her... OW! What the hell Paigy!"- "Don't diss my girl in front of me Han…" called Paige in a stern tone, and after thinking a bit added: -" and stop calling me Paigy"-

"I'm just saying, I'm all beef man; my guns would show Em a REALLY good time"

\- "Shut up Hanna"- reprimanded the other three girls in the room

With a pout as big as Texas Hanna concentrated in the now ready nachos. Paige, Aria and Spencer were happy to follow and enjoy the rest of the brief "crazy Hanna" free afternoon; after all, sad Hanna was not something that lasted, they had to enjoy her misery now and suffer later.

Hundred of nachos later the "three amigas and the crazy Hanna" managed to roll all the way to the couch (with their pants unbuttoned, mind you) to have a much deserved movie night (noon). They had to make up for the lost time that Emily would sure take away once she find out of Paige's knuckle facial.

Even with the Field's punishment up ahead the now legendary incident "Hanna's lesbian wannabe Paige bash", or as the blonde simply named it "The big lesbian whack o mole", was one to write on the good times book.

…Even when Emily was sure to give into her big gay hulk anger

At seven sharp for Hanna (or 7:45 for normal people), the 4 girls were waiting for the Fields family to arrive from picking Emily up at the airport. They managed to coördinate their unique personalities to have the living room decorated in a simple way that said "we missed you, please don't kill us"… or as Spencer recalled for what appeared to be the hundred time in that night "Don't kill Hanna, seeing as it was her fault and not ours"

When Paige was about to dip her finger in the "Welcome home" cupcakes the front door opened. Forgetting her Shiner and the stinging pain in her scalp Paige ran as fast as she could towards it and managed to stop her adrenaline full body before she launched herself to the wrong Fields. Pam just shook her head and smiled big towards her "daughter – in –law" (just matter of time Wayne) and put her out of her misery –"She's getting her baggage out of the trunk Paige"-

Forgetting her manners, Paige ran towards the Fields SUV but before she could get there a brown blur tackled her to the grown. Despite her pained back she went down (no pun intended) with a heartfelt laugh. –"I missed you baby"- kept repeating the adorable monkey on top on her between kisses…until she managed to get to her face –"Paige, What the hell?"- The big dopey smile on Paige's face disappeared in that instant –"Em baby, just don't overreact ok?

The raised eyebrow on Emily's face got even more menacing, if that was possible. With a sheepish smile Paige retorted to her last resort –"I missed you everyday you were gone baby, please kiss me?"- With a smirk Emily stand up and without a glance back she answered while getting inside of the house

-"Not right now baby, I have a blonde to kill, but good try though… "- And with a screamed added –"Hannah a word please!"-

The Squeak that came from the house was a sign of things to come but Paige couldn't stop smiling, the sight of Emily's ass walking away was one that made you euphoric without any complain

It was Spencer and Aria's laughter that made her come to her senses and rush into the Field's home. The sight of Emily sitting on top of Hanna was a disturbing one, but the evil eyes she could see on her girlfriend's gaze was the real horrifying thing. Hanna managed to get an –"How do you know it was my fault? Spencer and Aria could have been involved!"- The blonde's answer was a hard pull of her ear –"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer Han, HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD YOU MANAGED TO PAINT PAIGE'S EYE PURPLE?"-

-"Well you know me, Violence's is never the answer…"- three voices yelled –"Hanna!"- "FINE, Paige defended my honor against a big lesbian bull"- While Emily adopted a curious and confused face Paige rolled her eyes and clarified the problem -"She got me in a fight with a butch but lovely lady at mushie's yesterday –

Both Spencer and Aria asked one thing at the same time –"What kind of name is mushie's for a bar?"- Emily tough glared to Paige -"You went to a gay bar without me?"-

Paige looked scared and could only thought, "fuck, I'm screwed". The other three women tough were laughing out loud. The blonde, still under Emily's weight, scratched her chin in a smug matter and tried to comfort Paige –"Don't worry Paige at least we both will be in the Dog's house, it's a lonely life but we'll be together as in a wolf pack"-

With an irritated voice Paige could only answer "Shut up Hanna"


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys Thanks for the head up about the chapter being all kinds of wrong. I hope this uploads without any code. **

**Again, so sorry for not updating in a long LONG time. There really are not excuses, I mean , I could say that I had a new job and needed time to settle in a new house and city but it's not enough**

**ANYWAY**

**Here is the 3 chapter, Remember this story goes on until you have enough of it, seeing as I intended it to be just a one short. Thank so much for the support and reviews they truly warm my days. So a few thing you should keep on mind:**

**Sorry for the english, it's not my first language **

**I DONT own PLL, I mean I have a 8:00 to 18:00 job so that says a lot.**

**Reviews, criticism, hellos, chats with you guys make me keep on going. If there is anything you with to tell me (story wise or not) I'm always up for a chat.**

Emily and Paige were lounging in the brunette's bedroom trying to get some time alone, the last days were exhausting, with Stanford checking on Paige at every moment and Danby pressuring Emily into better times. Both swimmers were at their wit's end and decided that a quiet, intimate, simple night was the "go to" plan of this weekend

Well… until…

-"Emily!" A raged scream disturbed the peaceful environment at the Field's residence. The groan that answered such call made the frantic blonde pause in her way upstairs, after thinking it for a second, she renewed her march with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.

Meanwhile, the young couple that until that moment was trying to nap, elevated their prayers without moving a single muscle – "Please, please God, make her go away" Said the red haired one. Her better half didn't stop at that: "better yet, make her mute for a day" –"Em, baby that was harsh"- received the exotic beauty as an answer. –"I said for a day, it wouldn't be so bad"-

Whatever comeback she hoped to give was rudely put on hold by a flying blonde thing that landed sweetly (not) on their backs. Paige really loved Emily's friends but sometimes she wondered if none of them were up to exchange policy at God r' Us store… specially Hanna.

-"Guess what, guess, guess, guess. COME ON guess!"- Said the blonde thing of outer space. Both Emily and Paige remained laying down on the bed without opening their eyes. When Hanna started to jump on the bed they decided to annoy her by having their own conversation seeing as the fashionista was screaming things by the second without actually making sense.

-"Don't move, Maybe if we keep still she´ll go away"- whispered one –"I don't think that's going to be easy, I swear she can smell annoyance… and fear"- answered the other.

It took a slap to Emily's face to make her react. She got up in an instant and immediately went in pursuit of her attacker; Hanna cackled all the way downstairs admonishing Emily for her lack of attention.

-"I swear, it's like having a teenage daughter. Ugh I'm too young to have a hyperactive kid"- thought Paige.

A loud noise made its way to Emily's bedroom. Paige sighed –"Guess that's my cue"- she said reluctantly.

When she walked out of the room, she met a sight that would knock anyone out of their feet but for Paige was just an average Friday afternoon.

Emily managed to catch the allusive blond best known as Hanna and took the opportunity to tackle her to the ground… keeping her there by sitting on her. Hannah, face down and with Emily's weight on her, couldn't do anything but pout.

\- "You caught a pokemón babe! Meow I choose you!"-

Hanna let out an offensive wail that made both Emily and Paige smile widely; they loved to make Hanna suffer.

It was a huge turn on for them.

\- If you two are quite finished with making creepy romantic faces at each other I would like to rephrase my need for air- Ow! Em that hurt!

-Never talk about my weight, my girlfriend or Emily blunt in the wrong way, you know the Golden rule Han –

The blonde mumbled something that sounded like "crazy lesbians" but at the menacing glare of Paige she stopped quickly.

After a few out of breath squeals Emily finally let go of Hanna. Without missing a beat and as if being trapped under her best friend were usual Friday night behavior, Hanna started to ramble the reason of her excitement: The whole gang planned a water park outing for that Saturday.

Now, don't get her wrong. Paige loved water and having fun with it specially with Emily Fields (in a bikini) as company but- and this was a BIG but- add the other three musketeers to the mix and you got disaster and by disaster she meant sunburns, weird sandwich snacks, "innocent" flirting (Hanna groping Caleb and pretending everyone else isn't watching them), philosophical ramblings about whatever or whomever by Spencer (plus stupid fights with the manager about the sanity of the water), and basically getting thrown out of the water park by something Hanna surely will end up doing… probably fight with the kiddies for the big slide… or indecent exposure of skin… yeah either could happen when you let Hanna let loose in social environment.

They practically collected restriction orders of social establishments. She missed being able to go bowling (per example) that was a night to remember for sure, she still had the scar.

IN CONCLUSION, Hanna and outings were a dangerous mix. Just a fool would add water to that.

-"OMG I love water parks!" –

Then again what Emily wants Emily gets

-"Agreed Babe"-

-"So whipped Paige, for real, you disgust me"-

-"Shut up Hanna"- said the swimming couple at once, just to make goo goo eyes at each other over the fact that they had the same train of thought.

-"Seriously guys stop, I've reach my limit of Paily love"- mumbled the blonde.

-"There's a door, you only have to cross it"-

-"Yeah Han, close the door on your way out"-

Said the couple while retreating to the bedroom for "recreational" activities.

-"Just so you know, I'm going be here and HEAR ALL ABOUT your love making"- shouted the blonde.

-"Fine by me, you pervert"-"Just so you know Emily is a screamer"- were the only answers she got, when she heard a loud big moan she decided to retreat for the day... defeated.

-When the sound of the door closing reached the bedroom the couple let out two furious cackles. It was so easy to fool Hanna-

-"Now we can rest in peace"- said one

-"Not the best expression love"- said the other

-"Gog Paige just shut up and cuddle me"-

-"Fine by me"

…

Water Parks

There was something about them.

Summer breeze on your hair, sun rays on your back, fresh water to dip into, sexy bodies to admire…

"Heads up, 40 year old virgin with speedos on your right"-

-"Oh God, Ew "-

-"Yep, one of the reasons why I'm gay"-

-"You are not gay"-

-"Whatever, but you wish I was, right Em?"- Said the blonde fashonista before getting punched in the arm by a jealous Paige.

-"Right gang, listen up."- The serious tone of Spencer interrupted the future fight. Both Paige and Hanna stopped glaring at each other so they could put attention to the generalissimo Hastings.

Spencer loved to test them with a pop quiz after laying out the outing master plan or the "how to be in a social environment without failing" guidelines.

Toby, always the pet teacher, ran immediately to Spencer's side and started to make notes.

-Whipped- whispered Paige and Hanna.

-"We are going to get the perfect spot, there has to be the right amount of tanning beds and just a little bit of shade so that we don't get sunburned. Hanna don't grope Caleb in front of anyone go to the waterfalls like everybody else (cue offended noise by Hanna and huge smirk by Caleb)"- Paige had to snort at that one.

-"And you Paige…"-

That made her quiet

-"… Don't put sunblock on Emily's body, I don't know how but you two make it look like a porno and I don't want pimple, horny, barely hair on the arm pits boys to hover and invade our tanning spot"-

-"But I'll burn!"-

-" HOW do you know what a porno looks like Hastings?"-

A red-faced Spencer ignored them and kept on rambling rules and orders…

. – "Ezra, don't offer cookies to the kiddies it makes you look like a child predator"-

-"I'm not!"-

-"Well Aria isn't 18 yet you know?"-

-"Shut up Hanna"-

Aria, for the love of God, remove the weird hat; People think we are the rejected cast of wicked.

-"I resent that!"-

-Shut it Elphaba-

MOVING ON, shouted Spencer. –"Remember, snacks and refreshments are on the icepack, and we'll see each other at eight for the water lights show… And I guess that's everything"-

Everybody scrambled in a hurry after that

-"Wait! I forgot to give you your whistles in case you get lost!"-

-"They are gone babe"- said an amused Toby to a pouting Spencer-

-"I know"- Let out a disappointed Spencer.

They were going to be ok, after all water parks were for kids, what could ever go wrong?

Right?

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thank so much to all the people that review and tell me what they think of the story. Every word that comes out of your brain is welcomed with a big smile from me. I'm glad you like this, I hope each chapter brightens your day.**

**Again, so so sorry for the delay, work has me without 0 free time.**

**So, you know the drill**

**Sorry for any grammar error or any mis-spelled word. English is not my native language**

**I just own the situations of the story not the characters and bla bla bla **

**Let me know what you think! I want to know you and your opinions**

**go on reading then, and may you have a great weekend!**

A wide eyed Paige stood in the middle of the wave pool, the water constantly hitting her upper body without her taking any notice of that. Her eyes, blinking every 15 seconds, were fixated in one single spot, the chocolate orbs observing something at the distance in an obsessive manner. Her opened mouth welcoming the highly unsanitary waters every second wave without any reaction.

Her nails, flawlessly manicured by Hanna- "being a jock has nothing to do with having bear claws Paige"- managed to break through the tick material of her wave board, which still floated in front of her since her zombie comma breakdown.

Kids of all ages screamed, laughed and swam around her, none of their actions important to her now. All that she could see was white, white all over, and the beautiful clash of golden tanned skin against the rough texture of the small bathing suit.

Her hungry stare roamed all over the amazing, toned body. There were curves and muscles tempting her, and doing a marvelous job at it.

There were very few things that could make her snap into a vegetative state.

Emily Fields in a white bikini?

Cero brain activity.

It took a pearly white smile from voluptuous thick red painted lips to spring her into action. The sexy smoldering smirk that followed gave her enough strength to put her hand over Hanna's mouth, who until now have been trying to list the ultimate sexy floating technic to attract guys.

Whatever

She didn't want any guys attention. Dudes sucked, which was mainly the reason to come out as a gay teenager, well that and her sexy as hell girlfriend who at the time was becoming her with a single digit.

Her body trembled with desire.

Hanna's offended stare did nothing to qualm her emotions… The biting that followed such stare made her scream BLOODY MURDER as she turned a disgusted and slightly hurt glare towards the blonde. –"Do you sharpen your teeth Hanna? Seriously what the fuck?"-

-"Stop being such a horny sore loser and put attention to me Paigy"-

If the nickname didn't make her angry enough, Emily's disappointed pout added fuel to her fury.

Hanna didn't know what hit her

One minute she was breathing normal air filled with disgusting water park odor, the next she was dragged by the ear (and a little bit of hair, admitted Paige years later) to the horrible fake sand that only Rosewood's best forger could produce.

How Hanna ended buried in a fake, not even THAT deep, sand hole was out of everyone's explanations. Her angry shouts music to Paige's ears as she covered the little space between her and the goddess vision that was her girlfriend, who lived to her minx reputation by lowering her sunglasses and sucking one end into her mouth while watching her with that awful god-send smirk.

THAT made her almost trip, but she managed to stay on track by supporting her weight in an unsuspecting sand castle building Ezra. The ex-professor ended face down in his creation, throwing "sand" (seriously, this shit itches as hell) all over Spencer Hastings.

When the smart girl looked up to see who was the dick-head that interrupted her light sun bathing reading (SAT's studying manual, thank you very much) the sight that met her eyes horrified her to no end.

There was Emily throwing lustful eyes to Paige who apparently thought that shoving people in order to get to her girlfriend was acceptable.

Indecency ban from the water park was inevitable with those two

She let out a sigh, marked her page with a blue ribbon (dog eared books are for uncivilized people guys!) and started to run after Paige.

…Sometimes she felt like the mother of the group

Meanwhile Emily smiled widely when she set eyes on her girlfriend. No man, woman, old lady or toddler stood a chance against Paige, she stumbled her way to Emily as a bull towards a matador.

Emily loved everything about it. She missed her girl.

Sometimes Spencer, Aria and Hanna were the best friends that a girl could have but, even tough she loved spending time with them and their boyfriends, she needed some Paily alone time, and what better place than the sunbed in a filthy smelly water park… really, any place would do.

She wasn't even looking for sexy times; she just wanted Paige by her side. To have her attention at all times, her hands touching her (even just having their hands interlaced), her eyes watching her, everything. BUT when they shared time with the whole gang she found out she needed to fight everyone for Paige's attention.

Hanna thought Paige was her long lost gay buddy (which offended Emily because HELLO! gay since the whole Alison is our leader disaster).

Spencer lived to dare Paige to almost anything. Their competitive thrive creating angst and tension every time.

Aria insisted in having Paige pose for her photos because she was "real" or whatever.

Toby and Caleb dragged her girl every time they could for Xbox marathons or what not.

She had it; SHE was Paige's girlfriend. SHE needed Paige to her own if just for 15 minutes. SHE LOVED that Paige got along with her friends but hated not having alone time.

BUT TODAY was the day she could have her cake and eat it

Since yesterday she dreamed of resting by the sun with Paige on her side, just relaxing but doing it together.

Besides, the little black bikini her girlfriend was using did things to her… she even caught Hanna stealing a glance or two (she punched her every time).

The worst part is that Paige was unaware of her appeal. Her confidence attracted almost every stare in the place… and as if that wasn't enough, the swimmer abs were and ode to the old Greeks statues. Paige, being the simple girl she was, ignored all the stares and dedicated to have fun wave boarding and stretching her beautiful toned body.

That's when she decided to take the bull by its horns. She let out her sexy smirk and well, it looks like it paid off. Paige was running towards her FINALLY

Oh wait; Spencer was tackling Paige

With a jump Emily started to maker her way to the Hastings-McCullers disaster combo, letting profanities all the way starting with a well placed "Shit, Damn Spencer"

When she arrived the two girls were wresting in the "sand" (it REALLY itches guys)

If she wasn't so damn frustrated the sight could be hot. Right now it only pissed her off

-"SPENCER! LET GO OF MY PAIGE"-

-"Nah, I'm Good thanks"- said a forceful Spencer, trying to stop Paige's fists, which were flying all over the place.

-"I'd be good too if I could steal one touch of Paigy ass"- said a still buried Hanna

-"Shut up Hanna"- responded three voices

-"This is fun"-

-"Shut up"-

-"No seriously guys, we CAN have fun while doing the food run"-

Caleb and Paige rolled her eyes at Toby and continued to glare at the floor. It wasn`t fair, both of them were going to spend time with their beautiful girlfriends until Spencer generalissimo Hastings put her foot down (in Paige case, put HER down by a tackle just like a cheetah to its prey) and order the boys (Paige was offended to be count into that category) to go buy something to eat. Ezra could stay because; in Hastings words "He was an adult and could be trusted to be mature".

Bullshit if you asked them

Toby, of course, was happy to obey Spencer at all times. Even if obeying meant dragging both Caleb and Paige towards the sketchy hotdog cart inside the park… Paige doubted not only the quality of the sausages but the origin too. She could hear a cat inside the sausages deposit… she threw away her and Emily's hotdogs after that.

It seemed protein bars and water was on the menu

At least for Emily and Paige

Caleb and Toby armed themselves with food; she decided to let them suffer by eating cat meat

…

Meanwhile in the kiddies pool area…

"I just can't"

"But why!"

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize just let me sneak in front of you!"

"Can't" Said an 8-year-old Scotty

"You little rascal, what is going to take? Just let me in, the line of people is the size of Texas!" let out an annoyed blonde while whimpering like a baby.

"You are weird"

"I swear kid, don't try me" said Hanna while shaking her fist in front of his face

…"And scary"

The blonde was about to go all ghetto on his little ass when an enraged shout interrupted her

-"What DO you THINK are doing lady? Leave my son alone"-

When Paige, Toby and Caleb returned to their girlfriends the sight that met them should have not surprised them… but still, surprised they were

There was a middle-aged lady trying to get past Spencer in order to choke (murder more like it) Hanna. The blonde dedicated herself to taunt what she called a "poor excuse of a mother" while Emily looked to be engaged in a passionate discussion with the waterpark security guard. Aria and a shell-shocked Ezra were trying to calm down a little kid who looked scared as hell from Hanna.

When they managed to reach their group of friends the security guard left the site muttering words that sounded like "first strike".

Toby immediately tried to help Spencer and received a poor placed slap that was clearly aimed at Hanna who just laughed at the "poor excuse of a mother and her poor aim"(her name was Susan). With a frustrated shout, the lady told Spencer to "control her savage friend" and left the kiddie pool area stomping in the shallow water and dragging a still scared Scotty (Hanna's victim).

A wide-eyed Paige asked Emily about what happened. Her beautiful girlfriend let out a sigh and answered "Just Hanna being Hanna love".

\- "Weirdly, that explains it all babe"- said Paige

At Emily's and Paige's laughter the blonde let out a groan and said in the most childish tone yet: "He STARTED it, that KID is EVIL"

"Still, you are supposed to be the adult here"- admonished Spencer to an annoyed Hanna.

Paige snorted and repeated the words "Adult" and "supposed" between cackles. She was too focused in not drowning in her own laughs that she never saw the blonde bazooka that lounged to her.

Emily and Spencer saw with distain how Hanna and Paige tumbled in the sand, both trying to slap each other and shouting words like "crazy" "annoying" and "lesbian wannabe"

Emily frowned - "What is it with you guys and Paige? I'm the only one that's supposed to be above her at all times"

Spencer ignored the remark, grabbed Toby and the hotdogs (or cat dogs?) and stomped away from there, all the way dragging Toby and muttering

"This is definitely our second strike guys"

**So, There you go. I hope you liked, I still have no plot line for this story so I guess Ill go as far as the story lets me. I'll play it by ear**

**Thank you guys for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'M SORRY ! life has been a little hectic and the whole "Not having a plot line" it's taking it's toll.**

**ANYWAY Here is a new chapter just to quell your thirst for more. I hope you like it, again, sorry for any gramatical, spelling and whatever more mistakes you might find. As I always say, english is not my first language.**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH for the comments and reviews, the made my day and it really helped me to know what you guys like or don't within the stories.**

**So enough about me and on with the story!**

* * *

The crack of the portable radio interrupted the sweet sound of the beach boy's "Wouldn't it be nice" that was coming out of it. The verses reached the gang's relaxed state and reverted back in soft murmurs out of their mouths.

It was moments like this, where each pair co-existed without the actual need to say something, that their friendship was tangible. It was something that people could see and almost feel. The smiles while they interchanged different versions of the same chorus.

Paige loved these moments, where she could get a glance of Emily's life outside her. She marbled at how the 4 girls complemented each other, how they truly cared for each other and most importantly how they gave sisterly vibes.

She loved this people, this wonderful, crazy, out of this world persons. People that force you to go swimming in the kiddie pool and play tag between scared 5 year olds.

People like Spencer who managed to correct your historic facts while Reading Russian literature and working on her tan.

Crazy creatures like aria who brought every kind of medicine available in the market because "just in case"

Weird things like Hanna who made you afraid like every freaking minute. She kept you on your toes waiting for the moment of the attack and no matter what… every time… she still manages to surprise you into shock or an early death,

"PAIGEYYYYY"

Paige swore into Emily's neck (where she decided to take shelter of the burning sun), She managed to call the devil into action. She dove further into Emily's dark wavy hair, shielding herself against the forces of evil.

Emily's sweet chuckle brought her out of her hiding spot, and there in an old rusty pool resting bed sporting a foolish in love smirk is where Paige McCullers died of blonde asphyxia.

"Dammit Hanna, get off"

The blonde blur cackled and started to tickle her (which in Hanna language meant that she was actually stabbing her fingers into her ribs in a very hurtful way) Just when Paige was about to scream bloody murder and plead for mercy, Emily saved her via a well placed smack to Hanna's head. Paige laughed while showering her sexy savior with kisses while Hanna licked her wounds from the floor where she fell on her bum. But there was nothing that could stop a Marin, so as soon as she fell she stood up with a mega watt smile that somehow ticked Paige the in the wrong way

"Have someone ever told you that are ANNOYING Marin?"

"Annoyingly cute? Sure"

Paige let out a huge scoff and tried to get back to her safe heaven. Emily just received her with open arms while sporting a soft loving smile.

"No, no no. None of that Paily!"- "I need a sidekick for my next adventure and Paige is the only girl stupid enough to follow me in every adventure"-

The outraged "Hey" of Paige was ignored thanks to Emily's disbelieving laughter.

-" Dear God Hanna, you are a very repressed little lesbian with a huge crush on my girl here"-

The scowl of Caleb made itself known

Just when Paige was about to strengthen her hold on Emily's waist in an effort to not get kidnapped by crazy Hanna, she heard the worst way of treason ever

"Go on baby, go play with your little friend"

The shock made her mute for a minute, and while Hanna dragged her farther away from Emily she could only throw a hurt look to her girlfriend. Who just smiled widely while throwing kisses in the air.

She scowled back

While she prayed with all her might for God to give Hanna simmer of sanity, the blonde nightmare babbled about this great idea and how "Paige would never regret it".

Riiiiiigghhhttt

Paige truly lived up to her immature personality by dragging her feet and whining all the way to … the exterminator?!

\- "Hanna, why in the name of all that is good in this world would you bring me to the worst water slide in the history of mankind?"

The troublemaker just dedicated herself to drag (quite literally) a terrified of highs Paige to the 168 feet and 7 inches MONSTRUOSITY.

One by one, Hannah and Paige climbed up the steps of the majestic wet staircase. Hanna dancing through and Paige hanging for her life of the rail.

Cold sweat was pouring through the athlete's skin. Her face seemed painted in White while she shakily took the blonde's hand and stepped into the very top of the staircase.

"Dear God, is that the moon? Are we in space?"

"Quit being a drama queen Paigy, that's supposed to be me"

The only response was a breathy quiet "Shut up Hannah". And not in a sexy way, She said it in the "I'm so fucking tired and scared of my life" way of breathy whisper.

Emily's friends WILL kill her eventually. Oh, if only Emily wasn't so hot, then maybe she could part from all this madness, alas, she had the most sexy, intelligent, funny, kind girlfriend… She was doomed. There was no way she could leave the SEXY brunette goddess.

"God have mercy on my soul"

"Oh shut it courage the cowardly dog"

Paige scowl could be seen from earth.

The minutes until the water park staff called both girls to board the floaty "totally unsafe" raft were spent either praying to God (Paige) or preying on the cute senior lifeguards (Hanna).

Once inside of the death trap Paige dedicated herself to secure her life by holding to everything that seemed sturdy enough (including Hanna's hair)

The horrible moment when the raft started to go forward into the abysm, Paige started to sob about never seeing Emily again much to the displeasure of Hanna who tried to savage her hair by prying Paige's cold ice fingers out of her locks.

The ride itself was a blur full of screams, water splashes, groping (Hanna let go of my boob!) and baldness (Paige stop it!). The next thing both of them remembered was getting out of the raft with a crowd of onlookers and having to arrange their bathing suits, which somehow ended up their Asses.

"There is nothing to see people, get back to your boring ways"- said a disgruntled Hanna

Paige just stated to shakily drag herself to the safe heaven that she left behind and before the crazy blonde started with any ideas of more x-treme adventures.

Just when she was about to leave the water slide area something pulled her the other way

"What the …"

"OH COME ONE PAIGY, I know you didn't think I was done with you. There are exactly 25 rides in this park and we ARE going to see every SINGLE ONE!"

-"But, don't you have more friends, or maybe a BOYFRIEND to this with you?"-

-"Meh".

-"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!"- Shouted Paige while being dragged to another scary as hell water ride.

….

Two hours later

Each step hurt more than she was ready to admit. Even with a workout regime those water ride parks kicked her ass big time.

She was a mess

Her hair reached highs to a new kind of record, she wasn't sure when her bathing suit turned into a G-string shoved up her butt and don't make her talk about her bruised skin.

Water rides were hell, every time she asked for help; people either ignored her or looked at her in a strange way

And Hanna cackled every single time.

The blonde devil was bouncing happily beside her with a wide smile and a happy go lucky attitude that absolutely disgusted her. Hanna managed to break her and she was more than ready to see her girlfriend and cry.

When they arrived to the place where they left the rest of the gang they couldn't help to stood there with open mouths

Right in the middle of the "fake" beach lounge were Emily, Spencer and Aria, the amazing part tough is that they were involved in a pretty hectic girl fight. They were trying to dominate three other girls that seemed to be out of town, one of them looked terrifying familiar to Paige.

Toby and Ezra were failing to separate their girls from the fight. Caleb just dedicated himself to observe and admire the ladies strength.

Hanna's sanity lasted all about three seconds before she too joined the fight with an Amazonian scream much to Caleb's amusement. It was Emily's "What took you so long?" that waked Paige out of her shock.

It was after hearing a particular grunt that she connected the dots. And with a horrified face she let out a scream

-" TRUNCHBULL JR.! What on earth are you doing here?!

* * *

**Maybe It's short but there will be more to come! **


End file.
